Move Along
by soarineaglewings
Summary: my predictions for the seventh book! preDH...hope you enjoy!  genre and ratings are subject to change
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Harry Potter. I also feel I must inform you that I have gotten some ideas from forums, but virtually these are my predictions for the seventh book.

* * *

The months following Dumbledore's funeral were some of the hardest ones Harry ever had to endure. There was not a single day that went by where he did not think of his mentor. As it turned out, the Weasley's had managed to get their old Ford Anglia back and working. The flying car had always been one of Mr. Weasley's favorite possessions and whether he went through some elicit means to get it back was unclear, but the flying car was there. Without hesitation, the Weasley's had offered Harry and Hermione a ride to The Burrow, where Bill and Fleur's wedding would be taking place in a little under a fortnight.

The journey to The Burrow must have been one of the most uncomfortable experiences for Harry. Arthur, Molly, Charlie, Fred, and George were all seated comfortably up front, where the seats had been adapted for maximum occupancy. While Charlie was uncharacteristically immersed in a book about magical creatures, Fred and George were discussing their joke shop. Their parents were quiet; they were reflecting on the loss of the greatest wizard who had ever lived. In the back were Bill and Fleur, Ron and Hermione, and Ginny and Harry. At first they were all pretty quiet, thinking about Dumbledore, but that passed quickly. Since Mrs. Weasley was still not the biggest fan of flying the newly repainted light blue Ford Angela, they were driving. The trip was long enough while flying as Harry recalled from his second year, but driving took forever. After the first rest stop, all silence was gone. Bill and Fleur were giggling and laughing nonstop for the rest of the ride. Ron and Hermione were obnoxious. They would whisper to one another for hours and then start arguing about nothing. Repeatedly. It was a nightmare. And then there was him and Ginny. Somehow they had gotten stuck sitting next to one another, but they weren't speaking. Every so often one of them would say something, but it would be followed by a long and awkward silence.

When they finally got to The Burrow, Harry was annoyed beyond belief. The next week was filled with preparations for Bill's wedding. For the most part, Harry tried to stay out of the way. He mostly hid out with Ron's room, but pretty soon that was taken over by the rest of the Weasleys who had been kicked out of their rooms due to Fleur's relatives arriving. Harry basically had no escape. All he could think about was Dumbledore and watching him die. He was still in denial about it, and it was tearing him apart. Every time he closed his eyes he replayed the scene over and over again. He would wake up in the middle of the night screaming at the shock of seeing Snape kill the headmaster. Harry could not wait to find Snape. He would avenge the death of the man he so loved like the father he never had. He had contemplated how he would kill his former professor but could not decide on a slow and painful death or a simple and quick one.

Also constantly in Harry's mind was the quest to find the Horcruxes. _The locket, the cup, the snake, something of Ravenclaw's or Gryffindor's…_ There was a continuous struggle with his brain to figure out where each was hidden. It never ceased. He could not wait to get on his journey, though. He knew he had to make one last stop on Privet Drive as a promise to Dumbledore, but then he would be leaving the Dursley's for good. He thought he might also say a last goodbye to Mrs. Figg. He had seen her at the funeral, but didn't really speak with her. After that he would make his way to Godric's Hollow. It seemed odd to him that he suddenly had the feeling to go there, but he was determined to go. It would be good to visit his parents' grave, too.

The wedding was nice. It was held in the Weasley's backyard, and it was small. The newlyweds looked happy as they cut their cake and then Harry had to walk away from it all. He was still in mourning about Dumbledore, and he didn't feel right enjoying himself while so many murderers were on the loose. Apparently he was not the only one. He had snuck over to where they used to play Quidditch and he had run into Ginny. She was leaning against a tree crying. Tentatively Harry went over to her. He tapped her on the shoulder and then made sure it was okay before sitting down next to her. He was not sure for the exact reason of why she was crying, but he knew she had a lot of possible reasons. Her oldest brother had just gotten married for starters. Then there was the whole thing between them. Not to mention the death of Dumbledore among others. Together they just sat there by the tree until Ron and Hermione found them. It was dark, and they had been searching for the pair for an hour. They murmured apologies before awkwardly getting up and returning to The Burrow.

Two days later, Harry was determined to leave. He was plagued night and day by returning to the Dursley's, and he wanted to get it over with. The sooner the better, right? Mrs. Weasley was beside herself when he told her he was leaving that afternoon. She had been getting breakfast prepared when he informed her, and she started hysterically crying. Fred and George had insisted that she hadn't been that upset when they had told her they were leaving school for good to open a joke shop or that they were leaving home, but that only got them an evil glare from her. Then there was the other matter Harry had to deal with: Ron and Hermione were still insisting that they come with him. He knew the Dursley's would not want him alone there. He could only imagine the look on their faces if he showed up with two of his wizard friends. All hell would break loose. He knew that he would not win this argument, though. His two best friends were determined to go with him much to Mrs. Weasley's, along with his, dismay.

They said their goodbyes. Harry started with Ginny first. He wasn't sure what their status was since the wedding, but he felt he had to at least say goodbye. He could tell that she was still sore from their breakup, but she gave him a hug and then kissed him softly on the lips before whispering softly into his ear that she could wait as long as it would take. He walked out of her room – both of them were in tears. Then he made the rest of the rounds ending with Mr. Weasley. He pulled the trio outside and gave them what he called a goodbye-for-now present: the dearly beloved Ford Anglia. Ron asked his father if he was sure and when it was reaffirmed, he could not believe his luck. In the back of his mind he thought they would be forced to use The Knight Bus constantly, but this was ten times better. They gave Mr. Weasley one last thank-you and a goodbye and then they were gone. Ron was driving, more like flying, the repaired Ford Anglia to 4 Privet Drive.

About an hour later, Harry started to recognize the town where he spent his miserable childhood. He told Ron they were close, and he went in for a landing. This time, it was a lot smoother than previous ones, namely the experience with the Whomping Willow. Ron landed perfectly onto 4 Privet Drive, but not before passing Harry's old room. An immediate flashback of Ron, Fred, and George rescuing him from the window hit Harry. He remembered arriving at The Burrow at the first signs of morning only to have Mrs. Weasley greet him and her sons with such concern. Even though she was furious, it was the first time he had seen someone so loving and caring. Looking at the house they had just parked in front of, Harry took a deep breath. He was not sure what he was going to find inside. He felt better knowing that Ron and Hermione were with him, and for a few selfish seconds, he was glad.

* * *

So, I hoped you enjoyed it! Please R&R with some constructive criticism...Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

First, I would like to thank my one and only reviewer at this time, Blood Thirsty Pirate. It was my inspiration to write this second chapter - hopefully it was quick enough for your standards...lol...

The thing says that the first chapter had 7 hits, but there's only one review. It would be nice to have more, even if it was a flame(there good for laughs sometimes...) so, with that in mind...

Disclaimer: I was not intellegentenough to be te first to come up with Harry Potter, but these are my predictions for what will happen in the 7th book.

* * *

With growing confidence he got out of the car with Ron and Hermione in tow and knocked on the door. Dudley, surprisingly, answered it. As soon as he opened it, however, and recognized Harry along with his friends he clutched his bottom and slammed the door close. Harry turned around to face Ron and Hermione and simply smiled. What could he have said? A few minutes later Petunia Dursley came rushing out the door with a purse and ushered them down the stairs. She didn't even say hello to them, she just told them to follow her. She got in her car and they followed suit. On the way to wherever they were going, Harry attempted to explain the last time he had seen the Dursleys. Ron was a bit slower than Hermione, but he eventually got it after she started shouting at him. As they drove, Harry started to think about how nice it was to just be with friends. He thought of how cool it would be to just drive through London with his two best friends with nothing holding them back. Then he recalled that there was a manic psycho-path out to kill him and all that faded.

Forty minutes later, after series of twists and turns, Petunia pulled into a parking spot at a little café-like place. Ron parked next to her car, and they went inside. They got a table and Hermione tried introducing herself and Ron, but Harry's aunt simply ignored the witch. She focused mainly Harry and explained to him how they (as in the Dursleys) knew he would come back one last time, but it was still unexpected. She told him in brief about her Dudley and Vernon and then moved on to more important business.

"Harry," she said with disgust "you know your mother and I were never close, however, right before you were born she gave me something that she insisted I keep for you in case anything ever happened to her. She had thought you were a girl and she insisted that you had this. After you were born, and she found out that you were, in fact, a boy, she elaborated. She told me that you father gave this to her on their wedding day. She wanted you to have it; maybe for you to one day give it to someone you love. I don't know why I kept it all these years, ordinarily I wouldn't, but she seemed very set on you having this." Petunia reached into her bag and handed Harry a necklace box. He opened it, only to hear Hermione gasp with shock. Even Ron was surprised. In his hand was the most beautiful necklace Harry had ever seen. The chain had a single pendant hanging from it made of white gold. A blue sapphire was encrusted in the center and had been shaped into, what appeared to be, an eagle. It was absolutely beautiful. Harry sat speechless, closing the box. He couldn't believe what his aunt had just given him. It must have been worth a fortune! Not only that, but it had been his mother's!

Petunia allowed him about a minute to look awestruck, and then she started talking again. She told him a bunch of stuff he already knew, but then surprised him with her knowledge of the wizarding world. It was painfully obvious to Harry that she had actually been jealous of her sister, Lily, and so he asked her why she was so against magic, then. She informed him, in a rather nasty way that magic was just too freakish for her. Then she quickly changed the subject. Not long after, she insisted on leaving and said goodbye to her nephew. He offered to walk her to her car, but she downright refused.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stayed at the café a little longer discussing Petunia Dursley. Harry asked them what their take on her abrupt change of topic was about. It was Hermione who probably hit it on the nail. She suggested that perhaps Petunia was very much like Filch: she wanted to do magic so badly, but couldn't so she resented anyone who could. Harry was impressed. He never thought of that before. It worked, though. His aunt knew so much about the wizarding world, but she claimed to hate it so much. Maybe she was just so fascinated with magic, but it ultimately rejected her so she showed antipathy towards it. The subject quickly moved onto the necklace, however. The three of them just stared at it for what seemed like ages. It was so captivating and striking. Harry could not believe that Petunia had actually given it to him. He almost did not want to share the view of it with his friends, but he did. They had come with him and even if thy wanted to turn back, he was still very grateful for not having to face his aunt all alone. Even if she did ignore them.

They left the café, and headed back towards Mrs. Figg. He didn't know why, but Harry felt like he needed to go and see her. It was almost like he needed to say goodbye to her before he marched off to his almost certain death. They arrived in under five minutes via the flying Ford Anglia, and they walked up to the door. Harry was about to ring the bell when, out of nowhere, a piece of cabbage went flying through a window pane, shattering the glass and nearly hitting the trio with several shards. They looked at one another in bewilderment as the door opened. Mrs. Figg was standing in her kitchen holding a spatula. What she was doing with cabbage and a spatula was beyond them, but they were invited in, so they hesitantly entered.

It was Hermione who noticed first. The door had opened without anyone physically opening it. She questioned Mrs. Figg about it, and she confessed a shocking tale to them. She had woken up one morning and everything seemed different. She started cooking herself some breakfast when, all of a sudden, the pancake mix started to mix itself in the bowl. Ever since, whenever she has thought of doing something while holding her spatula, it just happened. Of course, there were problems occasionally, such as the flying cabbage, but for the most part, it worked. Harry was happy for Mrs. Figg. She was a Squib and it must have been very difficult for her to live in a house with two parents who had happened to be magicians.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were shocked, however, to learn that she had been expecting them. She said that she had had a little bit of information for him and so, with the spatula, she had wished for Harry to come. She informed him and his friends that she was getting older, but she was sure that this information would help them.

"_One of them is right in front of you. The other is in the back of your mind. One is tricky opportunity. There may be one inside of you. The last is at home."_

She didn't elaborate on any of it. She just said to remember those words. She said that Dumbledore would have been impressed to have heard it and that it would have taken him a while to figure it out, but genius of it was there. And it had everything he needed to know. Harry was doubtful that the words would come in handy, but he thanked her and informed her that they must be on their way. He wished her luck with her developing magic and then they were off. The trio was flying to Godric's Hollow. A six hour drive cut down to a two hour fly. The entire time they spent contemplating the meaning of Mrs. Figg's words with absolutely no leads or luck. It was frustrating.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!! It will make me very happy and probably inspire me to update soon!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

so kudos to razzledazzle41191 for realizing there is something important about the neckalace that you will learn later...and thanks for the review as well as from Blood Thisty Pirate. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: not mine!

* * *

They reached Godric's Hollow just after dark and decided to stop for the night so that they could have a fresh and early start tomorrow. Ron pulled the Ford Anglia into a parking lot of what seemed to be a museum. There were two other cars in the lot, but they looked as if they had been abandoned for good. They decided to sleep in shifts in order to make sure everything was in good order. Harry offered to take the first one. He knew he would not be able to sleep just yet. Too much had happened in that day. Not to mention how he was anxious to see his parents' grave the following day. He felt that if he was at the cemetery he would be as close to his parents than he had ever been. Being in Godric's Hollow was comforting him somewhat.

Unfortunately, his mind did not rest. _One of them is right in front of you. The other is in the back of your mind. One is tricky opportunity. There may be one inside of you. The last is at home. _What did that even mean? He remembered the words, but he couldn't make any sense out of them. _The locket, the cup, the snake, something of Ravenclaw's or Gryffindor's…_ It was constant. It was the only thing he could think of. Then it really hit him. Tomorrow he would go to the place where his parents' life had ended and his nightmare had started. Something almost like fear crept up his spine. He started to have second doubts. His mind went back to his losses so far. The murder of his mother and father. The cruel and heartless discarding of Cedric Diggory. The disappearance of Sirius beyond the veil. The betrayal of Snape and his assassinating Dumbledore. All these people had affected Harry's life in more than one way. He could not bear to think about what could happen to anyone else that he was close to. He tried to see a way out of fighting Voldemort. He knew it was inevitable. Though it was true that prophecies did not have to be carried out, Voldemort would not allow Harry to live knowing its contents. Even if Harry just gave up and chose to just enjoy his life, Voldemort would go looking for him. He wouldn't leave him alone until he was dead. Harry had no option, but to fight. By the time Harry had gotten all this through his head, it was time to wake up Ron for the next shift. He got him situated and then quickly fell asleep. He hadn't realized through all the excitement that he was actually very tired. The next thing he knew was that he was drifting off into a seemingly peaceful sleep.

They drove passed where his parents house had been, Harry sitting in shock. It was nothing like he would have imagined. He was staring at pieces of plywood bordering what appeared to be an empty lot. Curiosity got the best of him, and he jumped out of the car and crawled under a piece of rotted wood and stood befuddled. Immediately he saw images of himself as a baby with his parents. They were running. Behind them stood a tall man emanating evil from every direction. Harry knew this feeling very well from the nightmares he had had ever since he could remember, but now there was something different. There was someone else there. Standing in the shadow of the most feared man of the wizarding world, was the worthless and despicable Peter Pettigrew. A mere nothing. Harry grew sick at the sight of him. He had been there, hadn't he? How else could Voldemort have found the Potters? Harry wished he had killed Pettigrew four years ago when he had the chance. He was a different person now. He had been subject to so much evil and unjustness. It was not fair. He wasn't even considered an adult in the eyes of the Ministry. Not that he really cared what they thought anymore, but it was ridiculous. He was still only sixteen. He should be worrying about his girlfriend or his final year at Hogwarts, not tracking down the worthless scum who killed his parents and wanted to finish him off as well. Flashes of green started to go off everywhere. His head was pounding as the house came tumbling down right in front of his vivid green eyes.

The traumatic experience played through his mind again. He was searching for something this time, however. He had missed Pettigrew for so many years. What else had he missed? Now there were many flashes. That's all he saw. Continuous green flashes. Voldemort's voice was getting louder and louder. He maniacal laugh growing eviler and eviler. Harry's scar began burning and felt like it was about to split any second. The pain was so immense he could no longer suppress his screams. He started screaming like there was no tomorrow.

Ron and Hermione were giving one another looks as if to say Harry was crazy. Things were getting worse. Instead of Harry gradually having better dreams, they were becoming more violent. As they attempted to wake him up this time, they noticed his scar was _glowing_ a bright green as if he had been radioactively affected. In any other situation it might have been funny, but this was no time for laughs. Harry was going wild thrashing about screaming at the top of his lungs in pain. They felt bad, as there was nothing they could really do. They tried to wake him up, but he was unresponsive to their pokes and prods. The pain from his scar seemed to have been keeping him preoccupied. Finally they managed to get him fully conscious. He explained to them what had happened and then started to sulk. It was times like this when they would persuade him to write to Sirius or Dumbledore, both of whom were not present any more. His scar stopped glowing when he woke up, but he swore that it still hurt.

They asked him if he was ready to go past his parents' old house, and he grudgingly nodded. He was terrified to see what was really there. He wondered if he was going to start having flashbacks, like his dream had provoked. He rubbed his scar a few times as Ron slowly drove over to the house. Hermione was still taken aback from her friend's thrashing. She had never seen someone in so much pain as he had seemed to be. She sat in the passenger seat thinking over the experience and how she had never realized just how much suffering Harry had to go through.

Thankfully, the house that Harry had lived in for three months was not still in a heap of nothing bordered with plywood. In its place was a newer one that appeared to be six or seven years old. Inside, they could hear a woman yelling at someone. They got out of the car, and Harry looked through the window. All the blinds had been shut and the curtains drawn, but there was a little bit of room in between the center, where one of the curtains had caught the chair placed a little to the side. He peered in and saw that the woman had been yelling at a boy about ten years old. He was tall and skinny with wild blond hair. His mother, as Harry assumed her to be, was also tall and skinny and looked to be in her late thirties. She was wearing an apron and telling the child to get dressed before breakfast.

Suddenly, Harry felt more depressed. This should have been his life. This would have been his house. His mother yelling at him to do some asinine thing. It wasn't fair! His life had been stolen from him. He had always wondered what he was going to do if he ever returned here, but what he did was definitely not one of them. Not thinking clearly, he looked around and found a rock. He picked it up and before Ron or Hermione could stop him, he hurtled it toward the window, making the entire front crash down, breaking into tiny shards and fragments on the front lawn. Immediately the yelling stopped. The front door was yanked open to reveal the tall woman. She saw the culprit and went over to him, her hands in a fist. She looked like she was about to yell and scream at him, but stopped as soon as she saw his face.

Instead, she stood back in disbelief. Ron and Hermione had run over to their friend who was unable to talk and started apologizing for him, but the lady interrupted them. She invited them in for some odd reason, and they were about to politely decline, but she was able to convince them with four simple words: "I knew your father."

* * *

what do you think??? Reviews would be a great inspiration...and helpful in updating!

A cookie to anyone who can correctly tell me what they think the neckalace is all about(even though i should have probably put that in the last chapter), one to someone who can figure out what Mrs. Figgs words were referring to, and one to the one who can figure out how this mysterious woman knew James Potter!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to my awesome reviewers! Your ideas were pretty much on the right track. Hope you continue to review and thanks again!

Disclaimer: not mine!

* * *

The woman turned out to be a very nice one. Her name was Adriana Ramon. Her son's name was James, after Harry's dad. She had met his father at Hogwarts when she was in her fifth year. James was obviously a good deal older than her, but she had said that she thought he was cute. She told Harry and his friends about how she followed him with her best friend, Michelle. He had come to see Dumbledore about something in the beginning of the year. She told them that when he left that day, they figured they would never see him again, after all they didn't even know his name. A few weeks later, however, he was there again. This time he did notice the two rambling girls that were stalking him. She thought they were going to get into so much trouble, but he was really nice. He introduced himself as James Potter, and instantly, they were amazed. Adriana had been a Keeper on Gryffindor's Quidditch team, so she had heard all great things about the amazing James Potter. She said that James and her had kept in touch for many years after that, James being like a father-figure to her. Her father had died before she was born. She told them how James was her mentor and how she was very saddened to hear of his death and his triumphant son.

When she finished her tale, all was quiet. Hermione had found it odd that she just so happened to be living in the same place where James used to be. Harry, on the other hand, was thinking no such thing. Instead, rage was boiling up inside him. It really wasn't fair! He was the son of James Potter, and the only thing he remembered about his father was a blinding green flash and screams. Then there was this woman, like so many others, that had such great memories of his dad. Hearing how this woman got to know his father like her own upset him. Then to think about her living in what should have been his house made him even more enraged. It took all of his self-control to appear to be normal. Ron wasn't sure what to think. He could tell that Harry was a little jealous of Adriana. At the same time, he figured she might be able to help them. It was funny that she was a witch. He also wondered where her husband was. She hadn't mentioned him at all, but she was wearing a ring. That seemed odd.

Adriana fixed the window with a simple repairing spell, and then continued to clean the house through magic. She told them all about Godric's Hollow and emphasized that almost everyone in the neighborhood were Muggles so they had to be careful. Hermione was very happy when she brought up that fact, because it allowed her to question why she chose to be there.

"So why are there only Muggles around here?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Well, dear, after He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named came here and destroyed the Potters, all magicians left. Everyone was happy He was gone, but then the realization set in that he might not be completely gone. Harry here saved many of us, but no one really thought just a baby could simply destroy the most powerful man alive at th-"

"Voldemort," Harry interrupted angrily as Adriana flinched at the sound of his name "was NOT the most powerful man alive! Dumbledore was!"

Adriana looked stunned. She wasn't sure how to proceed. "Yes, okay dear. Fine. Dumbledore was the most powerful man alive, but even so, people were afraid. No one thought a baby could just kill You-Know-Who. So after a few months everyone fled Godric's Hollow. At the time, I was living a few blocks away from here. I happened to be at my sister's that day, however, taking her kids out trick-or-treating. I was too afraid to come back home for another month, so I stayed with my sister. When I got back, people were leaving."

"What made you decide to live here?" Hermione interrogated. She wanted to know everything she possibly could about this woman.

"As I said, I was in Gryffindor's house. I was very proud to be there. I felt I lived up to the standards that were expected of people in Gryffindor. So, when I left Hogwarts, I wondered where I could possibly live. I researched it a lot, and felt that I should live where the great Godric Gryffindor once did: Godric's Hollow."

"This used to be where Godric Gryffindor used to live? Bloody hell!" Ron said

"I never knew that!" Hermione exclaimed. She was surprised, although, now that she thought about it, she had never come across anything about the residence of her house's founder. It made sense. She wondered if Adriana knew anything else about Gryffindor that she didn't.

"Do you know, by any chance, how long my parents were here for?" Harry asked her. The gears in the back of his mind were turning at a rather rapid pace. He was very anxious to hear the answer. One that he was pretty sure he already knew somehow.

"Oh, they lived here forever, dear. Your father grew up here. Just like his father and so on." She replied, not catching what he was thinking.

Harry could not believe it. If his father had always lived here, then his ancestors were from Godric's Hollow. So were Godric Gryffindor's. He wasn't positive if that truly meant anything, but he was pretty sure it did. Words Dumbledore had said to him many years ago rang through his head: "Only a true Gryffindor could have pulled that sword out of that hat." Maybe Dumbledore was talking about more than one meaning of a "true Gryffindor."

They sat and talked with Adriana for another few hours about Harry's father and then they said that they should probably get going. They asked her where exactly the Potters were buried and she gave Harry a look of pity and then offered to bring them there. They accepted. The cemetery was a beautiful one. Unfortunately most were. Towards the back, near the gate, in a corner plot was where Lily and James Potter were buried. There was a single tombstone with the inscriptions of their birthdates and death-date. That was it. Harry was compelled to cry and Adriana could tell it was her time to go. She said goodbye, and with a crack she was gone. Ron and Hermione looked at their friend and decided that he needed some alone time. They told him that they would be back in an hour or so and they went off in the car for a little drive.

Harry sat alone next to his parents' grave and just sat there. He could not stop thinking about how they were wrongfully taken away from him. He started to cry and could not stop. After what seemed like a flood had passed through him, he managed to look at the gravestone again. Something inside of him just wanted to give up and die so that he could be with his parents again. The Dumbledore's words of wisdom came back to him again. He recalled the time Dumbledore had told him that if he were to just die, his mother's sacrifice would be a waste. He had to fight. He had to fight so that it wouldn't be a waste. He closed his eyes and started to talk to his parents in a hushed voice. He told them all about what was going on and how he was feeling. He didn't know what good it would do, or even what the point of doing that was, but he was glad he did. It felt nice to be able to just say what he felt. Every time he mentioned Voldemort's name, however, a searing pain went through him by means of his scar. It was almost like he was being told not to bring Voldemort into his problems or something.

His eyes were still closed when the worst pain went through him. He had just finished saying everything on his mind when he had a vision of Snape killing Dumbledore. Shortly after that, it was Voldemort killing his parents. Green lights were flashing all around him. The pain was excruciating. It was almost like he was under the Cruciatus Curse again. It felt like white hot knives were being driven into him over and over and over again. It was unending, and Harry struggled to open his eyes, but they wouldn't. His body was betraying him as it felt like his flesh was being sliced open. What seemed like an hour later, the pain subsided enough for Harry to see the head of Voldemort. It was almost like the time he saw Sirius for the first time in the fireplace with the Floo network. Voldemort said one thing before disappearing and the pain coming back: "You can't win." His laughter flooded Harry's mind as it felt like a knife was going straight through his heart. His scream was loud enough to wake the dead.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, although, now I actually have to write more because this was the last chapter I had. Sorry for the gap from this chapter and the one before it. I went on vacation for a few days and got back yesterday. I've been reading fanfics all day today and then figured I should update my story. I really hope you will review. It is very helpful, and if you write HP fics or POTC fic I'll probably review your stuff too.

Lauren


End file.
